Lo que no se vio
by Esteff
Summary: [Fics cortos basados en el Emisario Sub-espacial] 12 escenas que no se vieron en esta aventura. No solo el deseo de luchar predominaba en ellos, habían otras emociones. Amor. Amistad. Odio… Capitulo 2: Link
1. Lucas

Super Smash Bros no me pertenece :)

* * *

_Lucas_

No dejaba de soltar suspiros de frustración y de insultarse a sí mismo. Hace unos momentos hizo un amigo y hace unos momentos, lo perdió. Todo había sido muy rápido ¿Tan cruel era el destino con él? Lucas intento recordar esos cortos momentos pero maravillosos que había pasado con su nuevo amigo, el cual ya significó mucho en su vida.

_Flash Back_

_Sintió su vida terminar, no había escapatoria. Iba a morir, Porky lo había acorralado y estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Se acerco más al rubio caído, el cual este tenía los brazos en sus oídos, evitando el sonido de la muerte pero en eso divisó una bola de fuego empujar al agresor, haciéndolo caer._

_Y lo vio….vio al muchacho ponerse delante de él, protegiéndolo._

_El recién llegado tuvo una épica batalla con Porky y al final este fue el vencedor. Se limpio el sudor de la frente y se acerco a Lucas aún temblando._

_—¿Estás bien?— le pregunto._

_El rubio asintió levemente a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, el dolor de su pierna herida y el susto que tuvo eran motivos suficientes._

_—H-Hey no llores —se puso nervioso— por aquí cerca he visto una laguna, vamos para que te limpies la herida y la cara._

_Los psíquicos emprendieron una caminata en silencio hacia la laguna, la cual no duro ni 5 minutos ya que de verdad quedaba cerca. Lucas se limpio la herida y se lavó el rostro mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, inhalando y exhalando._

_—Por cierto, no me he presentado —el vencedor cortó el silencio— soy Ness._

_La sonrisa del muchacho hizo que el rubio se calmara, Su mirada le daba un aura de confianza y tranquilidad, algo que Lucas no había sentido en un largo tiempo._

_—Yo soy L-Lucas— sonrió_

_Ness amplió mas su sonrisa -–Eso ya lo sé, he escuchado mucho de ti en mi tiempo -–se sentó a su costado._

_Lucas se preocupo, si el pelinegro había oído hablar cosas sobre él, entonces ya se habrá enterado que le decían "bebe llorón". No, él no quería pensar en eso. Sacudió su mente alejando esos malos pensamientos._

_—Yo también he oído mucho acerca de ti —le dijo— eres más valiente de lo que dicen, Ness._

_—G-Gracias —un leve sonrojo le adorno el rostro._

_Así comenzó una amena plática entre los dos, sin embargo; Ness se paró de golpe, dejando a medias, la conversación._

_—N-Ness, ¿Qué pasa? —un tembloroso Lucas preguntó._

_—Lucas —la voz firme del pelinegro hizo que el rubio se preocupara más._

_—¿S…Si?_

_—Presiento que alguien nos está espiando._

_Lucas se quedó congelado gracias a las palabras de Ness pero reaccionó al sentir sus manos coger con delicadeza sus pequeños hombros. _

_—Escucha, sé que recién nos conocemos pero…_

_—¿Pero...?_

_—Siento que… estamos vinculados, siento que puedo confiar en ti, que siempre estarás conmigo, por eso quiero pedirte algo._

_Las manos de Ness temblaron, ocasionado que Lucas se impacientara más._

_—Por favor, no vuelvas a llorar. ¡Me duele verte así!_

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el corazón del rubio se estremeciera a montón. Por fin, esa soledad que sentía se desvaneció por completo._

_— S-Si —su voz se entrecorto— te lo p-prometo._

_— ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!_

_—Es que ahorita no puedo evitarlo —se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos— pero a partir de ahora, te prometo que jamás lloraré._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Hasta ahora estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, no había llorado, pero eso no significaba que todo estaba bien. La culpa y la tristeza lo consumían. Si no se hubiera quedado como un palo tal vez Ness seguiría a su lado, si no hubiera corrido como un cobarde tal vez hubiera derrotado a Wario y salvado a su amigo. Pero no…. hizo todo lo contrario.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un suave choque con un chico; este volteo en posición de defensa pero al darse cuenta de quién era, puso su brazo delante de él.

—Cuidado —murmuró el joven.

Muñequitos con un aura morada alrededor suyos salieron del suelo, el temor se apoderaba del rubio ocasionando que sus piernas temblaran, haciéndolo retroceder.

Sin embargo; la imagen de Ness siendo capturado por Wario apareció en su mente y el deseo de venganza se apoderó de él, haciendo hervir su sangre. Supo en ese instante que las palabras de Ness tenían doble sentido, el "dejar de llorar" no solo significó eso, si no también ser fuerte, dejar de depender se los demás, poder pelear.

Se decidió, ya no sería el niño indefenso de antes. Por su bienestar. Por Ness. Delicadamente bajo el brazo protector del muchacho y se puso delante de él.

—Déjame ayudarte —con una mirada determinada, le habló.

* * *

MI PRIMER FIC DE SMASH (gritando de emocion) que tal? les gusto? Espero que si.

Dejen reviews pleasee... no vemos en el siguiente cap.


	2. Link

Super Smash Bros no me pertenece

* * *

_Link_

—Uff, ellos si eran fuertes.

—Si...pero no lo entiendo ¿Porque nos atacaron?

Pit encogió sus hombros en señal de no saber a su compañero Mario, y miró de reojo al dúo que acababan de vencer convertidos en estatuas, un sujeto vestido de verde y un dinosaurio con zapatillas.

—Se supone que los villanos al ser derrotados, se esfuman —dijo el plomero mientas ponía su mano en su barbilla— pero ellos no lo hicieron. No lo entiendo.

Aparte de eso, lo que más le fastidiaba era que conocía a esos dos, bueno, al chico de verde con orejas puntiagudas solo había escuchado rumores sobre él, pero rumores maravillosos, diciendo que era una persona valiente, justa y muy amable… todo estaba en contra de sus actos de hoy. Y a Yoshi, el dinosaurio, fue su compañero de aventuras y que de la nada venga a atacarlo… era algo irrealizable.

—Eso quiere decir que... ¡Están de nuestro lado!—empezó a saltar de alegría el ángel pero su acompañante no parecía estar muy contento, pensaba que tal vez fueran copias malas de ellos, pero si así fuera ¿Por qué no se desvanecieron?

De pronto, una enorme garra de metal que provenía de un estrecho carrito cogió a las estatuas y se las llevó. La pareja solo pudo contemplar este hecho.

—¿Acaso se los acaba de llevar?—reaccionó Pit.

—¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! ¡Alcánzalo!

Los castaños corrieron detrás del auto con todas sus fuerzas pero el carrito era un poco más rápido, entonces a Mario se le ocurrió saltar para, aunque sea, alcanzar el gancho; pero Pit, al ver que no llegaba, brincó sobre su cabeza gritando: _"Es mío, es mío"._

—¡Otra vez noo!—cayó de cara al suelo el plomero.

—¡No pude cogerlos, Mario!—espetó el ángel.

—Eso quiere decir que... ¿¡Utilizaste mi cabeza en vano?! ¡Gallina andante!

—Hey, no me insultes, yo no he hecho nada malo. Además tenemos ventaja ya que… ¿Oye Mario, me estas escuchando?—preguntó al ver que su compañero no le prestaba atención, y que en cambio se quedo congelado viendo hacia adelante.

Puso sus ojos donde Mario miraba y, al igual que este, se quedó en shock al notar que una bola rosada había partido el gancho en dos y recuperado al dúo ¿Cómo es posible que esa pequeña bolita haya conseguido todo eso y ellos no?

—Me llamo Kirby—dijo, con las estatuas en sus manos, deteniéndose delante del par mucho gusto.

El sentimiento de alivio y felicidad inundó en Mario al ver a su amigo Kirby sano y salvo. Kirby también sintió lo mismo ya que corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

Pit se presentó y los tres comenzaron a charlar un rato; Kirby les contó sobre el sujeto que manejaba el carro, King Dedede. No era un verdadero villano, solo quiere divertirse un poco, hacer lo que quiere, sin límites, por eso Kirby siempre lo detiene.

Después de conversar unos minutos, el ángel despertó a sus dos nuevo "camaradas" ya que según él_: Nos atacaron por confusión y ya deben estar más tranquilos._

Sin embargó cuando el muchacho de verde abrió los ojos completamente, la primera persona que vio fue Pit. No lo pensó, tan rápido se levantó, se le fue encima al castaño, cogiéndolo por el cuello de su túnica.

—¡¿Dónde está Zelda?! gritó ¡Contesta, ya!

—Creo…que…a este…aun…le…falta…tranquilizarse —dijo el ángel poniéndose rojo por la falta de aire.

Kirby, Yoshi y Mario intentaron detenerlo pero su agarre era muy fuerte. Cuando por fin pudieron hacerlo, Mario se dio cuenta el porqué de su ataque, pero aún no entendía el de Yoshi.

—¡Contesta!—siguió gritando el muchacho.

—¡No sé quién es Zelda!—alzó la voz, Pit.

—¡No te hagas el idiota, sabes muy bien quien es!

Pit se quedó callado, tratando de recordar algo sobre esa tal Zelda, hasta que se le prendió el foco.

—Ahhh, te refieres a esa chica que derrotamos hace algunos momentos, ella se esfumó—una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

Mario se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Pit era un buen chico pero no sabe medir sus palabras. Volteó y notó que la cara del muchacho de verde se puso rojo de furia. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia él, pero las fuertes manos de Mario lo detuvieron por un rato.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo— te comprendo, pero a golpes y gritos no solucionaras nada.

—¿Comprenderme? —empezó a tranquilizarse un poco, bajando la voz— no sabes cómo me siento.

—Por supuesto que sí, yo por Peach daría lo que fue…

No pudo terminar su oración por ver al carrito pasar en frente suyo, al parecer el conductor ya se había percatado que el gancho fue cortado y que a las estatuas se las habían llevado. Pero lo que le impacto fue ver a Peach convertida también en una estatua junto con un niño y una persona que no se podía ver bien porque estaba de cabeza. Su princesa estaba en peligro.

—¡Peaach!—gritó intentando ir tras del auto pero Pit lo detuvo.

—¡Qué pasó con lo que dijiste hace un rato!—le dijo.

Mario reaccionó y se tranquilizó, disculpándose con Link por lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo no pudo decir mucho ya que el carrito pasó en el centro de donde estaban. Quería arrollarlos.

—Ya me acorde —dijo Kirby, en el peor momento, ya que el carro iba en dirección hacia ellos, otra vez— yo conozco a Zelda, escapamos juntos en el incidente del torneo, pero Bowser la capturó, le dije que corra pero no me entendió y Al parecer hizo una copia mala de ella.

Link sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro de vergüenza, entonces cuando vio que el carro iba de nuevo hacia ellos, dio un salto y con su arco disparó una flecha en el motor provocando que saliera humo del auto.

King Dedede al darse cuenta de eso, supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y utilizó lo último del motor para poder escapar.

Antes de perseguir al carro, Link llamó a Pit, haciéndolo detenerse.

—Perdóname —le dijo, agachando su cabeza— debí pensarlo un poco más, es que yo… quiero a Zelda y daría todo por ella.

Pit sonrió y acarició el cabello del rubio.

—No te preocupes —lo calmó— lo haré con una condición—. El rubio no se esperó esa respuesta— Unámonos, estoy seguro que King Dedede sabe el paradero de Zelda, así que vayamos juntos a detenerlo y recuperar a sus presas, en especial a Peach, Mario.

Todos asintieron pero antes de partir, Mario habló:

—Esperen, Aun no se la razón por la cual Yoshi nos atacó.

_—Yoshi —_fue lo único que dijo el dinosaurio.

—Dice que fue porque pensó que nosotros éramos copias, Mario —dijo Pit.

El plomero se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca en su vida pudo entender el idioma de Yoshi pero al parecer el ángel sí ¿Cómo era posible eso?

—Bueno —habló Kirby— no perdamos más el tiempo ¡Vamos!

El nuevo grupo empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y, mientras lo hacían, el chico de verde habló para todos.

—Lo olvide, aun no me he presentado. Soy Link.

* * *

¡Perdoooon! es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir :/ tratare de actualizarlo cada semana (aunque no se si sea muy posible, pero será en poco tiempo) así hasta llegar al 12 xD

¿Que les parecio el cap de hoy? ¿Les gustooo? espero que si, a mi parecer estuvo bien

Dejen reviews jeje

Nos vemos pronto ;)


End file.
